place for me
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Sasuke memanfaatkan Hinata sebagai salah satu pelarian, namun akhirnya dia menemukan tempatnya sendiri untuk pulang/chap 2 and end from (un) lucky by Uzumaki NaMa/for [ending wave-#wordsForU]


" **place for me"**

 **Chap 2**

[ending wave-#wordsForU]

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke. U X Hinata. H

 **Warning! :** AU, typo, bad story, borried, miss typo ect.

Rate : T

 **A/N :**

Moshi-moshi berhubung Shionna dapat undian untuk melanjutkan fic ini silakan baca chap 1 di author dengan _penname_ Uzumaki NaMa dan dengan judul (un)lucky. Happy reading mina-san semoga terhibur ^_^

.

 _Story by : Shionna Akasuna_

 **.**

 **.**

"kau haru berkencan denganku dan menjadi pacarku selama satu bulan penuh"

"apa?!"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Sebelum sempat merespon situasi apa yang sedang terjadi Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata

"dan sebelum itu tolong bantu aku membereskan semua barang-barang ini, oh ya saat acara puncak berlangsung kau yang akan menjadi pasanganku"

 _What the fucking off this!_ Apa yang hendak direncakan oleh Uchiha yang satu ini? Oh kami-sama apakah Sasuke hendak bermain-main denganya? Sebelum sempat protes dengan amat sangat terpaksa Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke. Yah dari pada foto dirinya yang sedang membolos tersebar ke sosmed. Salahkan Neji yang iseng mengajakanya bermain sampai mereka bergadang semalaman suntuk. Hinata menginjak-injak kakinya di lantai sebagai bentuk protes dan kekesalanya kepada ketua yang satu ini.

"apa yang hendak kau rencanakan?!"

"tidak.. hanya ingin bermain-main sajah denganmu Hime.."

"eh..?"

"mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku untuk satu bulan ke depan"

Sasuke mendekat, dan membuat jarak diantara mereka hampir tak ada celah

"dan pastikan kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku dengan susfix kun"

" _are?"_

"kita ini pacarankan _tsuma_.."

-o-0-o-

Setidaknya pacaran dengan Sasuke ada keuntungan, tidak di hukum bolos pelajaran karena membantunya menyiapkan turnamen olah raga pekan ini. _Gawat ini gawat!_ Hinata berusaha menahan malu, dan wajahnya sudah berubah sewarna tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Bagaimana nanti kalau fans maniak Sasuke mencelakainya?

Oh ayolah, Hinata hanya pacar sementara Sasuke. Dan entah Sasuke mendapatkan wangsit dan ilham dari mana mengajak Hinata berpacaran denganya. Bahkan Hinata tidak sempat menolak, apa lagi membantah dan protes. Alhasil, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusaan sepihak yang diambil oleh Sasuke.

"kau kenapa Hinata?"

"ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa"

Tenten mengernyit, Hinata memang payah kalau soal berbohong. Saat bell pertanda akhir pelajaran berlangsung, kebahagiaan mewarnai murid-murid KHS dan mereka berhamburan keluar gerbang bagai kacang yang tumpah ruah dari karung.

Terkecuali anggota OSIS, yang harus kerja rodi mempersiapakan pekan olah raga seminggu lagi. Hinata berniat kaburpun di gagalkan oleh Gaara _senpai_ sekaligus ketua OSIS yang menjabat.

"kau mau kemana Hinata?"

Suara itu berhasil melumpuhkan syaraf dan otot Hinata yang hendak kabur. Sial! Harusnya dia lewat dari pintu belakang saja.

"eh.. mau ke toilet s _enpai_ hehe"

Jawabnya garing. Dan berkumpulah sore itu seluruh anggot OSIS kelas satu dan dua. Dan untuk ketua acara pelaksana kali ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, yang di sebut-sebut _the next_ calon kadidat ketos berikutnya.

"bagaimana dengan proposal kegiatanya sudah beres?"

"su-sudah s _enpai_ "

Hinata menyodorkan proposal yang telah di buatnya minggu lalu. Gaarapun membaca proposal tersebut, dari awal sampai akhir

"bagus, berhubung Sasuke yang jadi ketua pelaksana. Aku ingin kau dan Sasuke memantau seluruh kelas untuk mengirimkan perwakilanya kepadaku"

"Hn"

Sementara gadis bersurai _pink_ memandang tidak suka kearah Hinata. Gagal sudah rencanaya untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Rapat OSIS berlangsung menjelang petang. Hinata berjalan sempoyongan keluar, dan kekesalanya kembali keluar. 'Neji-nii awas kau!' Hinata merutuk kesalahanya yang kurang istirahat dan harus mengikuti rapat OSIS pula.

 _ **Too : Neji-nii**_

 _ **Cepat jemput aku bodoh!**_

Bukan seperti permintaan, lebih tepatnya makian. Hinata sudah bertekad sesampainya di rumah nanti akan dia balaskan semua kekesalanya pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"menunggu jemputan?"

Hinata melirik kearah kiri dan kanan, tidak ada siapapun. Dan sedetik kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke berbicara padanya.

"maaf tidak butuh tukang ojek"

Hinata berlalu meninggalkanya, biar saja. Suruh siapa hari ini dia membuatnya kesal

"oh jadi kau tidak mau diantarkan oleh pacarmu ya?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum centil dan mendekat kearah Sasuke

"ayo pulang bareng"

Hinata memalingkan wajah, 'dasar menyebalkan' hendak pergi dari situasi yang merepotkan Sasuke malah mencekal lengan Hinata

"aku pulang denganya"

Sakura melongo, begitupun Hinata

"sudahlah kita sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama ayo cepat naik"

Terdengar seperti perintah dari pada ajakan. Karena Sasuke menatapnya secara kontadiktif Hinatapun akhirnya duduk di belakang motor Sasuke. Sambil menginjak gas Sasuke-Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

-o-0-o-

Hari senin merupakan hari sial bagi seorang Hyuga Hinata. Dari mulai bolos pelajaran, tertangkap basah tidur oleh Sasuke, dan terjebak oleh permainan yang di buat oleh Sasuke.

"ini rumahmu?"

"Hn"

Sejak kapan Hinata meng _copas_ frasa yang sering diucapkan Sasuke?

"besok kita berangkat bersama"

Jawa Sasuke enteng, membuat Hinata melotot jengkel

"maumu apa sih?!"

"mauku?"

Sasuke mencondongkan badan kearah Hinata, membuat sang gadis Hyuga bergedik ngeri dengan kelakuanya Sasuke yang satu ini

"tentu saja dirimu"

"ha~?!"

"aku pergi dulu Hime"

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Hinata, Sasuke sudah tancap gas dengan motor birunya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kesal

"dasar Uchiha menyebalkan!"

Hinata masuk ke rumah dengan wajah kesal dan jengkel.

Bruk, di bukanya paksa pintu masuk dan langsung pergi keatas menuju kamarnya

" _tadaima_.."

" _ara_ Hinata-chan.. ada Neji-nii menunggumu di bawah"

Kilatan petir menyambar,

"Neji-nii.. kemari kau.."

Hinata menyeret Neji keluar seperti peliharaan yang sedang diseret majikan dan di suruh mandi

"Hinata-chan! Sudah pulang kau rupanya!"

Dengan mode watados (wajah tanpa dosa) on Neji berbicara santai kepada adik sepupunya itu

"Neji-nii! Gara-gara kau aku jadi bolos pejaran dan tertangkap basah tidur oleh Sasuke!"

" _souka.. souka_ jadi kalian semakin akrab yah?"

"kau mengorbankan adikmu ke Uchiha itu ya? Kejam sekali!"

Hinata mengumpat kesal dan melampiaskan segala emosi kepada kakak sepupunya itu, dan hanya mendapat cengiran dari Hikari, anak dan ponakanya memang sudah sering berdebat. Bukan tanpa alasan Neji melakukan hal itu, pasti mereka berkomplot fikir Hinata.

-o-0-o-

Hinata sudah waspada kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanya. Sengaja Hinata bangun pagi-pagi buta agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke setidaknya pagi ini, sambil melihat ke kiri-kanan dan dirasa aman. Hinatapun menuju halte buss di jalan

"Hinata"

Sial! Hinata lupa merapalkan mantra agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke pagi ini

"ayo bareng"

"tidak mau! Hmmpt!"

'Tch..Dasar merepotkan' Sasuke menarik lenganya

"kalau menunggu buss lama, di kasih tumpangan gratis tidak mau"

Hinata berjalan tidak memperdulikan Sasuke, dan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata menggunakan motornya

"cepat naik"

"tidak mau!"

"apa harus aku ancam dulu agar kau menurut?"

"dasar menyebalkan!"

Lagi, sang bungsu Uchiha menang dari Hinata. Percuma berdebat denga orang macam Sasuke yang memang menyebalkan itu. sampai di parkiran sekolah Hinata langsung turun dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Uchiha-san yah?"

"ah~ itu karena kami sedang ada kegiatan OSIS!"

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Hinata tidak bisa fokus, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa fokus sementara saat istirahat nanti ada tugas yang OSIS yang harus dia kerjakan bersama Sasuke? Kalau bisa Hinata bolos saja hari itu, tapi bolos tentu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Kaburpun dari pekerjaan sama saja Hinata mencari petaka.

"Hinata"

"apa?!"

Sasuke malah tersenyum geli, Hinata sensi sekali bila dia dekati

"kau tak lupakan tugas kita apa hari ini?"

"i-iya"

Hinata dan Sasukepun pergi menuju setiap kelas untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran. Hinata menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, seakan Sasuke adalah mahluk yang harus dia jauhi. Beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah mereka. Bahkan ada adik kelas yang secara terang-terangan berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

" _gomen_ aku sudah memiliki kekasih, kau tak lihat yang disampingku huh?"

Dan berakhirlah sudah niatan untuk mendekati Sasuke. 'untung ada dia'

-o-0-o-

Persiapan pelaksanaan untuk turnamen pekan olah raga sudah mencapai 85%, anak-anak OSIS dapat bernafas lega kali ini.

"ini susunan acaranya sudah selesai Gaara"

"bagus"

Gaara tersenyum puas

"kalau begini persiapkan besok untuk penjualan tiket.. oh ya apa diantara kalian ada yang ikut berpartisipasi mengikuti pekan olah raga?"

"aku _senpai_!"

Lee mengacungkan tangan semangat, diikuti beberapa anggota OSIS yang lain. Hinata dan Sasukepun ikut mengacungkan tangan

"Sasuke-kun? Kau ikut juga?"

"Hn"

Gaara menopang dagu dan berfikir

"apa dikelasmu tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu? Aku ikut senang kau mewakili kelasmu. Tapi akan merepotkan juga nantinya berhubung kau adalah ketua panitia pelaksana"

" _ano_.. akan aku carikan pengganti Sasuke-kun _senpai_ "

" _souka_.. Sakura ya? Aku harap besok bisa segera verifikasi siapa yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke di kelasmu. Dan untuk kelas yang lain tidak bermasalah sepertinya. _Korede yosh_.. kalian boleh pulang untuk beristirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk besok."

Serempak anggota OSISpun menjawab

"siap ketua!"

-o-0-o-

Gema pekan olah ragapun dimulai, sekolah ramai dengan penjualan stand-stand makanan. Orang tua siswa bahkan banyak yang menonton dan siswa dari sekolahan lain berdatangan.

"pekan olah raga di KHS kali ini ramai sekali"

"aku tidak sabar melihat perlombaan nanti"

Gerbang sekolah KHSpun terdapat ucapan selamat datang kepada para pengunjung yang datang menyaksikan pertandingan olah raga, atau sekedar membeli sesuatu di stand yang tersedia. Sebelum masuk mereka membeli tiket terlebih dahulu.

Hinata senang dengan antusiasme kelasnya, dan setidaknya Sasuke mendapatkan pengganti di kelas. Narutolah yang menjadi tumbal atas bujukan Sakura, kalau Sakura yang meminta mana mungkin Naruto bisa menolak.

Hinata bersiap karena dia ikut dalam perlombaan tarik tambang. Setiap kelas tergabung ke dalam tiga team besar yang sudah dirandom sebelumnya oleh panitia, tiga team besar itu adalah team putih, kuning dan hijau . Kelas Hinata masuk ke dalam team putih, Hinata menuju ruang ganti dan bersiap.

" _ganbatte_ Hina-chan, semoga kelas kita bisa unggul"

" _yosh!"_

Hinata sudah bersiap di lapangan, lawan mereka adalah team hijau.

Selesai perlombaan tarik tambang puteri di lanjut ke bagian putera. Sementara di permainan tunggal dua orang anggota OSIS berjaga dan ada wasit yang memandu pertandingan. Pekan olah raga kali ini meriah. Karena hampir seluruh anggota sudah pasti dilibatkan dalam pertandingan kelas. Untuk permainan tunggal di bagi menjadi perwakilan kelas yang akan diundi ke dalam team besar.

" _ah~ tsukareta_ "

Hinata mengusap keningnya dengan sapu tangan

"minumlah"

Tiba-tiba sudah ada Sasuke yang menyodorkan minum kepadanya, karena hasu Hinata langsung meminumnya dan hanya menyisakan setengah botol saja

" _arigatou_ "

"Hn"

Sasuke langsung meminumnya

"itu kan bekasku!"

"memangnya kenapa kalau bekasmu? Aku yang membelinya"

Hinata di buat _blushing_ , apa boleh buat. Dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke. Sasukepun pergi mengontrol pertandingan yang berlangsung.

"Hinata"

"eh?"

"bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

"tentu"

Sakura mengajak Hinata ke gudang belakang sekolah

" _ano_ kenapa kau mengajaku kemari ?"

"Hinata"

"ya?"

"apa benar kau dan Sasuke-kun berpacaran?"

"eh?"

Sakura tersenyum miris

"kau beruntung bisa mendapatkanya"

"a-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu"

"hah, sudahlah .. aku sudah kalah denganmu, anak-anak OSIS kelas satupun sudah tau soal itu"

".."

"tolong jaga Sasuke-kun yah"

-o-0-o-

Hinata tidak habis fikir kenapa Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu kepadanya, bukan hal aneh bahwa gadis _pink_ itu tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Yang jadi pertanyaan kenapa Sasuke menjadikanya sebagai kekasihnya? Dan lagi sifat Sasuke yang terkadang membuatnya sebal.. akan tetapi hal yang tidak Hinata perhatikan adalah.. bahwa di balik sifatnya yang dingin, menyebalkan, egois itu.. kalau Hinata perhatikan Sasuke menyimpan sesuatu. Dari kesibukanya mengikuti OSIS, _club_ kesibukanya di sekolah seolah menjadi pelarian bagi Sasuke entah apa.. dan kini Hinata menyadari mengapa Sakura bisa berkata demikian

"Sasuke"

Mereka berada diatap gedung saat pertandingan berlangsung, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Hinata

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

Angin berhembus menggeraikan rambut Hinata yang ditali sederhana. Hinatapun mendekat kearah Sasuke

"kenapa kau memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu?"

"mungkin ini keterlaluan memanfaatkanmu di kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan Hime.."

".."

"tapi aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mengerti"

"tapi benarkan cuman untuk sementara waktu saja? kau akan menghapus fotoku kalau perjanjian kita sudah selesaikan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri disana dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sebenarnya?

-o-0-o-

Pertandingan di hari pertama dimenangkan oleh team hijau, selisih 10 point dengan team putih. Sementara team kuning berada di bawahnya.

Hinata masih berkutat dengan fikiranya,

 _TUK.._

" _ittai!"_

"makanya jangan melamun"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Hinata dan tersenyum padanya, oke mungkin Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu ini.

"pulang?"

"yya!"

Mereka berdua pulang bersama, dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dan patah hati.

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh.

 _GREB_

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah berada di belakang Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat.

-o-0-o-

Mungkin, menjadi pacar Sasuke tidak buruk juga. Itulah yang di fikrkan Hinata, Sasuke menjemputnya, Sasuke mengantarkanya pulang. Seperti memiliki ojek gratis.

"aku pergi dulu"

"iya"

Sasuke melaju kencang membelah jalanan dan sampai dirumahnya.

" _ara_.. Sasuke-kun!"

"tch.."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah merasa jijik dengan wanita di hadapanya.

"pergi!"

"ayahmu belum pulang Sasuke-kun, mau bermain denganku?"

"dasar wanita jalang!"

 _BUAGH!_

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dan.. menangis di dalam

"kaa-san.."

-o-0-o-

Hari kedua pekan olah raga KHS, team Hinata memenangkan pertandingan tarik tambang. Selanjutnya adalah lomba busur panah.

"kau nampaknya sibuk sekali yah?"

"uhm, kau juga Sakura-chan _ganbattene"_

Sasuke menyaksikan jalanya pertandingan, meminta laporan setiap divisi, mengecek peralatan yang di butuhkan dan makanan untuk panitia dan peserta. Sasuke sibuk sesibuk-sibuknya, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa 'teralihkan'.

Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang mengikuti perlombaan panah. Dan diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat Hinatanya yang serius menarget ke arah area panah.

Lalu ada Lee yang berhasil memenangkan lomba estafet. Dan tidak terasa pekan olah raga ini akan segera berkahir. Sasukepun harus menyiapkan laporan dari hasil perlombaan dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara.

"kau selalu bisa diandalkan Sasuke"

"Hn"

Disisi lain Hinata yang telah selesai dan memantau keadaan saat kembali bertugas sebagai OSIS mencari-carinya.

"Hinata"

Mereka berdua berbicara di taman, tidak seperti kemarin di gudang yang membuat Hinata sedikit bergidig ngeri.

"boleh aku bercerita tentang Sasuke?"

"ah.. tentu saja"

"sebenarnya Sasuke..."

Sakura menceritakan yang dia ketahui tentang Sasuke, tentang masa kecilnya yang sempurna. Hinata tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sebelumnya mempunyai seorang kakak dan tewas dalam kecelakaan. Tapi bukan hal itu yang ingin Sakura ceritakan, sebenarnya Sasuke depresi karena kelakuan ayahnya di luar kendali. Semenjak ibunya meninggal Sasuke menjadi seorang yang berbeda. Dan parahnya lagi Fugaku membawa wanita-wanita yang di kencaninya ke rumah itulah yang membuat Sasuke membenci ayahnya. Dan sakura yang menyukai Sasuke perasaan yang tak pernah terbalaskan. Sasuke hanya mengaggap Sakura sebagai temanya tidak lebih. Seberusaha apapun Sakura untuk mendapatkan Sasuke percuma saja, hati Sasuke tak akan pernah terjamah sedikitpun oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke memang berbuat semaunya, dia terkadang menjadi sosok yang dingin dan menyebalkan"

C _lub d_ an OSIS yang diikuti Sasuke hanya pelarian, agar terus sibuk dan fikranya bisa teralihkan.

Dan pertama kalinya Hinata sadar.. Sasuke mempunyai permasalahan yang berat.

-o-0-o-

Pekan olah raga KHS telah berakhir, dan urutan pemenang adalah team putih juara satu, team kuning juara dua dan team hijau juara tiga. Penutupan berlangsung di hadiri oleh Hashirama kepsek KHS, dan Madara wakasek KHS.

Gaara memberikan sambutanya, di lanjut Sasuke sebagai ketua pelaksana. Seluruh siswa KHS bersorak ramai, dan menjunjung tinggi sportifitas mereka. Dan satu bulan sudah Hinata menjadi kekasih Sasuke, meski hanya sementara. Usai penutupan Hinata menemui Sasuke, menarik jubah seragamnya dari belakang.

"baiklah sesuai perjanjian fotonya akan aku hapus"

"bu-bukan itu maksudku!'

" _nani?"_

Dan tanpa sadar Hinata memeluk Sasuke, ada dorongan kuat untuk memeluknya saat itu

"Hime..."

" _go-gomene!_ "

"Hn.."

".."

"kau ingin aku menghapusnyakan? Baiklah.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"ada apa?"

"aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengerjaiku dan menjadikanku sebaga kekasihmu.. tetapi.."

".."

"kau boleh menjadikanku tempat bersandar"

".."

"kau boleh menjadikanku tempatmu untuk berpulang"

Dan Sasuke tidak dapat menahanya lebih lama lagi, di rengkuhnya Hinata masuk ke dalam pelukanya. Erat, tereleminasikan jarak, seolah tak ada celah sedikitpun. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke menangis... dan alasan Sasuke menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya tak lain adalah bentuk lain dari pelarianya. Rumah seakan penjara bagi Sasuke semenjak Mikoto dan Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk selamanya, sosok ayah yang seharusnya menjadi panutan malah berbalik menjadi pria bajingan yang hidup bebas mabuk-mabukan dan membawa wanita sesukanya.

Sasuke kehilangan tempat dia untuk pulang..

"aku sudah tau semuanya.."

"..."

-o-0-o-

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain, setelah acara penutupan secara resmi selesai KHS akan mengadakan _prom nite._

"tapi ini aneh.. mengapa kau memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu, kenapa bukan Saku-"

Sasuke mengehentikan perkataan Hinata dengan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"jadi si gadis _pinky_ itu sudah menceritakan semua tentangku yah"

"eh?"

"kau berbeda Hime"

Hee? Berbeda?

"kau... mirip dengan kaa-san"

Hinata _blushing_ ,

"kau melihatku sebagai anak yang kesepian yah? yang kehilangan keluarga?"

"ti-tidak! Bagiku..."

" ? "

"kau menyebalkan!"

".."

"sok kuat, sok keren.. pada hal kau mempunyai permasalahan dalam hidupmu!"

"begitu ya"

"ya! Dan sekarang aku ingin kau bercerita padaku! Dan tidak memendam masalahmu itu sendirian lagi.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"sesuai janji kau akan menjadi pasanganku malam ini"

".."

"tapi sebelum itu.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Sasuke mengajak Hinata pergi ke pemakaman umum. Mereka menuju ke sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri tegak

"kaa-san"

Hinata tertegus, baru kali ini dia mendapati raut wajah sedih Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata dan menggengam tangan Hinata.

"aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini hime.."

"aku ingin menemukan tempat dimana seseorang mengaggapku ada.."

"dari semua gadis yang aku kenali, hanya kaulah yang mampu menggerakan hatiku"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil Hinata, Hinata tidak berkutik. Ciuman itu begitu mendadak untuknya. Lengan Hinata merangkul dan merengku Sasuke.

"kau telah menemukan tempat itu Sasuke-kun"

-o-0-o-

Keberuntungan atau kesialan sebenarnya bukan nasib ataupun karma. Karena nyatanya di balik keberuntungan ada kesialan, di balik kesialan bahkan ada keberuntungan. Seperti mata uang yang berisisan. Dan gambaran itu yang ada pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang beruntung karena tampan, pintar, anggota OSIS dan calon ketos, anak kesayangan guru tetapi bernasib malang karena keluarganya hancur.

Sementara Hinata yang sial karena terlambat, sering bertengkar dengan Neji, pemalu, dan terkadang ceroboh beruntung karena tidak satupun kurang darinya. Dan jangan lupakan soal keisengan Sasuke yang memotret dan mengajaknya berpacaran.

Hinata baru merasakan kehidupan sebenarnya di KHS, Sasuke memberi warna baru di kehidupanya.

"jadi bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?"

"perjanjian yang mana?"

"pacaran"

" _finishid!_ "

" _iie.._ kita berpacaran sampai menikah"

"ha~?"

"aku telah memperbarui perjanjian kita"

Hinata mencubit lengan Sasuke gemas. Sementara Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata dan tersenyum kecil.

Jadi beginilah tak ada kesialan abadi yang menimpa mereka. Karena mereka akan menjadikan kesialan itu sebagai keberuntungan yang terselubung. Dan Sasuke telah menemukan tempat terbaiknya di sisi Hinata.

.

.

 **~~OWARI~~**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Hollla bagaimana ? ancur iya.. but Shionna sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk fic ini #numpngcurhat :v

Don't remember for REVIEWS.. _THANK YOU :D_


End file.
